militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7th Space Operations Squadron
The United States Air Force's ' 7th Space Operations Squadron' (7 SOPS) is an Air Force Reserve space operations unit located at Schriever AFB, Colorado.Airman Magazine: "First in Space"Citizen Airman: "Reservists fight war on terrorism with satellites" Mission The 7th Space Operations Squadron operates the Multi-Mission Space Operations Center, a one-of-a-kind satellite operations center focused on rapidly fielding cutting-edge space technologies for warfighters.Air Force Space Command News: "7th SOPS' mission takes new direction" The previous mission for 7 SOPS was to augment space operation squadrons of the 50th Space Wing, specifically the 1st Space Operations Squadron.Citizen Airman: "A leading role: reservists perform diverse missions in support of war" These activities included satellite emergencies, launch and early orbit, and satellite disposal for the Global Positioning System and Defense Support Program satellites.Air Force News: "Space units provide impact during OIF" Up until 2007, 7 SOPS operated the Midcourse Space Experiment satellite, AFSPC's only space-based space surveillance asset and also performed booster launch operations mission, providing telemetry collection/data relay for Delta II launches.SpaceWar.com: "GPS Operators Unveil New Early-Orbit, Anomaly Resolution System" HistoryPatriotFiles.com: 7th Space Operations Squadron History The 7th Space Operations Squadron traces its lineage to the 7th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron which was activated 28 January 1942, at MacDill Field, Tampa, FL. 15 May of that same year, it transferred to Peterson Field, Colorado Springs, CO. The squadron’s primary mission was to train men in the art of photo reconnaissance. While there it flew P-38s, F-4s and F-5s. In June 1942, their name was changed to the 7th Reconnaissance Squadron. In October 1943 the squadron moved to Will Rogers Field, OK. In the 51 year heritage of the 7th, it has performed many roles from training pilots and technicians for photo reconnaissance to the 7th Liaison Squadron providing operations and logistical support for the Inter-American Geodetic Survey in the Panama Canal Zone. The 7th Special Operations Flight was inactivated in 1972 at Hurlburt Field, FL. The squadron was consolidated and redesignated the 27th Special Operations Squadron in 1985 but remained inactive until 7 SOPS was activated 18 March 1993, at Falcon (later, Schriever) AFB, becoming the first Reserve unit to augment Air Force Space Command. LineageRogers, B. (2006). United States Air Force Unit Designations Since 1978. ISBN 1-85780-197-0 * Constituted 7th Photographic Squadron on 19 Jan 1942 : Activated on 28 Jan 1942 : Redesignated: 7th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 9 Jun 1942 : Redesignated: 7th Photographic Squadron (Light) on 6 Feb 1943 : Redesignated: 7th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron on 11 Aug 1943 : Disbanded on 1 May 1944 * Redesignated: 7th Liaison Squadron and activated on 3 Nov 1945 : Inactivated on 28 Mar 1949 * Redesignated: 7th Liaison Flight and activated on 7 Oct 1949 : Redesignated: 7th Liaison Squadron on 8 Sep 1952 : Inactivated on 18 Jun 1954 * Redesignated: 7th Special Operations Flight and activated on 18 Mar 1969 : Inactivated on 30 Apr 1974 * Redesignated: 27th Special Operations Squadron 19 Apr 1985 (Remained inactive) * Redesignated: 7th Space Operations Squadron and activated on 1 Jan 1993 Assignments * Third Air Force, 28 Jan 1942 * Eighth Air Force, 29 Mar 1942 * 2d Photographic (later Photographic Reconnaissance and Mapping; Photographic Reconnaissance) Group, 7 May 1942 – 1 May 1944 * 1st Fighter Wing, 1 Sep 1947 – 28 Mar 1949 * 5700 Air Base Group, 27 Oct 1949 – 8 Sep 1952 * 1st Special Operations Wing, 1 Jul 1969 – 30 Apr 1974 * 302d Operations Group, 1 May 1993 – 1 Sep 1997 * 310th Space Group, 1 Sep 1997 * 310th Space Wing, 7 Mar 2008 – present Stations * MacDill Field, Florida, 28 Jan 1942 * Peterson Field, Colorado, 15 May 1942 * Will Rogers Field, Oklahoma, 10 Oct 1943 – 1 May 1944 * March Field, California, 3 Nov 1945 – 28 March 1949 * Howard AFB, Canal Zone, 27 Oct 1949 – 8 Sep 1952 * Hurlburt Field, Florida, 18 Mar 1969 – 30 Apr 1974 * Falcon (later Schriever) AFB, Colorado, 1 Jan 1993 – present Aircraft & Spacecraft Operated *DSP (1993–2007) *GPS (1993–2007) *MSX (???-2008)Air Force Factsheet: 310th Space Wing, dated March 2008SpaceMart: "APL-Operated Midcourse Space Experiment Ends," 22 Jul 2008 *UH-1 (1971–1974) *C-123 (1970–1973) *U-10 (1969–1971) *C-47 (1969–1970) *L-20 (1952–1954) *L-4 (1948–1949) *L-13 (1947–1948) *L-5 (1946–1952) *B-25/F-10 (1942–1944) *P-38/F-4 and F-5 (1942–1944) Decorations * Air Force Outstanding Unit Award **4 September 1997 – 1 November 1998 **1 July 1969 – 15 April 1971 References External links * Schriever AFB: 310th Space Wing Factsheet * Schriever AFB: 7th Space Operations Squadron Logo Category:Military units and formations in Colorado Space Operations 0007 Category:Reconnaissance squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces